Dani in the Mix
by Neeko96
Summary: Only a few months have past after PP and the Fenton's are finally starting to feel some normalcy. This only means they are about due for something crazy to happen, and just like that the GIW show up at their door with a little girl who looks eerily similar to everyone's favorite hero. -
1. Chapter 1 - Phantom's Copy

**Okay posting another story tonight, hope to get more of a response to this one! In most of the stories I've seen Dani comes to Danny so I tried to see if I could have Dani get dragged to Danny instead. I hope it turned out okay and as alway please Review, I want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

**Ch.1 - Phantom's Copy**

* * *

It was late afternoon when a large slightly suspicious truck drove up and parked just outside Fenton Works. Maddie who had been waiting for them saw them pull up and went to the door. Upon opening it she saw Agent O attempting to break down the door. "It's fine you don't have to break it."

Agent O being a little embarrassed apologized. "Umm… Sorry… Force of habit…" Maddie guided him into the kitchen where Jack was busy working on a new invention. "So what did you want?" Maddie was obviously not in the mood for their usual GIW antics. "Whatever it was couldn't you have explained it on the phone?"

Agent O cleared his throat. "Well misses Fenton, we felt that given the nature of this matter, a little more tact should go into it, hence the call beforehand." Maddie looked over to Jack who's attention remained on his latest work. "Well what is it?"

"Mrs. Fenton, are you aware of any other half ghosts other than Vlad Masters and your son?" Maddie's confusion was obvious. "The answer to that seems obvious enough." He pulled up his arm to reveal a communicator. "Bring her in."

Jack's attention went to the door. "We found her near one of Vlad's old properties. Her appearance may shock you."

Agent K began coming into the Kitchen dragging behind him a young girl who obviously doesn't want to come in. She seems to actively pull against him but gets nowhere. She has snowy white hair and is wearing a black and white outfit with the DP insignia. "Stop pulling and just get over here!" Agent K is obviously agitated by her persistence. Upon seeing her close up Jack and Maddie were very surprised just as agent O said they would be.

"Who is she?" Maddie asked still seeming very confused.

"She said her name was Danielle, she's a half ghost like your son, and shares enough DNA with him to be his twin." Agent K is able to get her to sit down in one of the chairs to keep her still. She was brandishing a pair of handcuffs specialized for ghosts and an energy line held by Agent K. She made eye contact with the Fentons for only a short moment before looking away. Maddie and Jack looked at each other.

"We believe her to be the product of a botched cloning attempt."

"Who would want to clone Danny?!"

"With Danny's unique half ghost state we thought that anyone would try it."

Agent K looked down at Dani. Unfortunately she isn't very co-operative with information like that." A chill ran down Dani's spine and she looked up.

"What is it?"

Maddie looked up as well. "It's a ghost."

"Hmmm?" Agents K and O seemed confused.

"It's probably Danny just coming home."

"How would you know that?" Footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

"Danny has that power too, it's a ghost sense."

The two agents looked at each other. "Rather convenient power…"

"Back to the matter at hand, do you suppose Danny knows about this?"

"It's hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes so maybe."

Jack looked over to Maddie. "What are you talking about? I can read him like a book." Maddie just stared at him. "What?"

"Anyway I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask." Maddie walked over to the base of the stairs. "Danny you home?" It took a moment for him to answer. "Yeah! How did you know?" "We heard you. Can you come down into the kitchen for a few minutes?" "Sure just hold up a sec." Maddie walked back into the kitchen where Dani had gotten up and was trying to pull away again.

"Just settle down already!" He picks her up by the back of her shirt a sits her back in the chair where she continued to fidget causing him to hold her in place. "Wonder what's eating her all of a sudden?"

Danny is heard coming down the stairs and then turns into the kitchen. "So whats…." Danny immediately notices Agents K and O. "What are they doing here?" Danny walks over with the expression of obvious mistrust.

"They're here asking us about her." Maddi points to Dani who Danny didn't notice right away because Agent K was in the way.

"Danielle?!" Agents K and O seemed unfazed but both Maddie and Jack were shocked. "You know her?!" Danny looked around at them. "Uh… Yeah…She's…" Agent O interrupted him. "A clone?" Danny was surprised he knew that. "Yeah.."

"Details, we need who, when and why!" Danny looked down at Dani.

"Well she was created by…. Vlad."

Agent O bent over with both hands on the table into Danny's face. "For what purpose!"

Danny backed away a little. "He was trying to make a perfect clone of me because I wouldn't join him. He had several of them though all but one turned into puddles of ectoplasm."

"You mean Danielle?"

"Yeah, she was also the only one that wasn't a mindless follower, which is probably why she didn't turn to goo like the others."

"Why didn't you do anything about her like the others?"

"She wasn't out to hurt anyone, she actually saved me when Vlad had captured me…. Though to be fair she helped him do it in the first place. You remember that time Sam and Tucker hijacked and wrecked the Specter Speeder right?" Both his parents nodded. "Yeah." "That's why they hijacked it. They saw Vlad fly off with me. By the time they came though Dani had already helped me take out Vlad."

Maddie gave him a stern expression. "And we're just hearing about this now?"

"Well it didn't really… Seem important…."

"And why wouldn't this be important!?"

Danny crossed his arms. "Danielle is her own person, so it's her business not mine to tell. It makes things less complicated."

Agent O cut in. "The way I see it, this whole situation seems pretty complicated. The fact that she's a product of Vlad Masters only worsens her unique situation."

"That shouldn't have anything to do with it! Just because Vlad tried to take over the world doesn't mean she is."

Agent O and K smirked at each other. "So you would take responsibility if she did?"

Danny seemed shocked but responded in kind. "It would never come to that."

"But would you?"

"Of course!"

The agents smirked again. "This brings us to the main reason we came here." "Though your point is valid and she may never even attempt anything we cannot simply let her free."

"And why not?"

"We explained this before didn't we? We cannot simply allow any specter to operate freely."

Danny glared at them. "So then, what are you going to do?"

"We were just getting to that. See, if she were just a normal child we could simply hand her over to child services on the other hand we could've also turned her into a research subject." Danny's glare sharpens. "The bad news is that her half ghost status puts a wrench in both of those plans."

Danny seemed confused. "Huh?"

"You see, 5 months ago an amendment to the anti-ecto code was added which disallows the inhumane or unjust treatment of those clearly classified as half ghost without consent. This change was certainly due to your actions." "Also because of her powers we are the only organization equipped to deal with her, turning us into glorified baby sitters."

"Just what are you getting at." Maddie was growing tired of them beating around the bush.

"Well, we're government agents not babysitters, so when we were thinking of ways to fix this your names came up. Already having a half ghost under your roof makes you more than qualified to take her off our hands."

Dani, Danny and Maddie responded in unison. "What!?" Jack who had gone back to work on his invention looked up. "What?"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're leaving her here because you don't want to watch her?" Danny's agitated tone was apparent.

"Yes, though we will be happy to take care of any documentation and of course we can easily reimburse you for all expenses." "That's not the issue here!"

Jack buts in. "Why not? Sounds like a pretty cool deal to me."

Maddie looked over to Jack. "I think you're missing the point too, they can't just show up and expects to take care of her! How are we prepared for this?"

Danny looked to Dani. "I think you're all missing something. I think Danielle's opinion should be taken into account."

"You're absolutely right!" Maddie jumped at the sujestion.

They all looked to Dani who stutters to answer. "Uh… I… I was fine."

"Hmm?"

"I was fine by myself before you two. I don't need anyone watching me I can take care of myself!" With that she turns away from them.

"Your opinion is noted but like we said before, we can't just let you go." Agent K motions to Agent O about the time. "How about this then, we'll hold a trial period. We leave her here for 72 hours then you decide, if she causes any serious trouble before then feel free to call us back to take her. Of course if not we could just take her back to base where she gets to sit in a containment cell all day."

Maddie looked to Jack. "Hey I already said I was up for it."

Maddie sighs. "I guess I can agree to that."

Both Agents look to each other. "Alright then, there are a few rules. Under no circumstances is she to leave the city. Her background is to remain classified." Agent K turned to Dani. "Use of your powers is to be kept to necessary use only." With that Agent K unlocked Dani's handcuffs and proceeded to the door. "Let's roll." They swiftly left leaving Dani in a most awkward position.

"I don't even want to know what Jazz will think of this."

Danny sits down next to Dani. "So what's up? I was sure you were going to make a break for it as soon as they left."

Dani leaned over the table and rested her head on her arms. "I wouldn't get very far without them knowing so what would be the point?"

"What do you mean?"

Maddie sat down across from them with Jack. "They probably have this place under surveillance. That's the biggest reason I can't stand working with them."

"Yeah, their always bugging things and you never know when their watching."

"You can't really trust them when they make a ridiculous habit of breaking into your house with unreasonable demands."

Dani interrupted Jack and Maddie's rant. "No."

They both turned to Dani. "Hmm?"

Dani turned to Danny. A flash of light went off as a bright ring enveloped her. Her White hair turned black and her clothing changed to casual with a blue hoodie, red beanie and matching red pants. Both Maddie and Jack looked in awe at the transformation. Once finished Dani rolled up her sleeve to reveal a metal band around it. "It's a tracking device. They used it to find me when I escaped before." She pushed her sleeve back down and lay on her arms again.

"Well that's frustrating." Danny leaned over and rested his head on his arms like Dani.

Danny looked over to find his parents staring at him. "What?"

"You know botched cloning or not you two look a lot alike."

Danny and Dani looked at each other and then back to Jack and Maddie. "No we don't." They both paused realizing they responded in unison.

"You two even seemed to be on the same page the whole time those two agents were here." Maddie pointed out.

"Were we?" Again they spoke in unison. "Okay this is getting weird." "You're telling me." Danny and Dani paused for a minute and then begin to laugh. Maddie and Jack watched a little and then proceed to join them.

"What's so funny?" Jazz who had just gotten home walks in. Dani's expression becomes nervous. "What's wrong?"

Danny, Maddie and Jack stopped laughing and the smiles faded. Jazz walks up to the table and then notices Dani. "Uh… Hello?"

Maddie gets up. "That's Danielle, she'll be staying here for a while."

Dani got up out of the chair. "Hi."

Jazz noticed her likeness to Danny right away and began looking back and forth between them. "Jazz it's better if you don't over think this."

"She's like a girl version of you." Jazz looks back at Dani and immediately grabs her in a hug. "She's adorable!"

Dani is caught off guard and Danny becomes embarrassed. "That went better than I thought."

"See Maddie, it's fine." Jazz puts her down. "You're coming with me! You can be like the little sister I always wanted." Jazz paused for a moment. "No offense Danny." She quickly drags Dani out of the room, with Dani able to put up little resistance.

"Wait…" "Too late Danny she's gone." Danny stood up. "At least that tense mood lifted."

Maddie sat back down and sighed. "Relax Maddie. Just think of her as a niece you didn't know you had."

Danny began to laugh. "What's so funny about this Danny?"

Danny pushed his chair in. "It's just that, that's the cover she used when I first met her. She said she was my third cousin or something. Anyway I'm sure this will work out somehow." Danny left the kitchen.

"I wish I could be so optimistic."

Jack starts to tinker with his invention again. "You just gotta learn to take things as they come. When I first found out about Danny's powers I figured there'd be moments like this though maybe not quite like this. Just think about it. A new addition to the family all expenses paid wouldn't be so bad right?"

Maddie rubbed her forehead. "You're probably right, but it's just so sudden."

"Just listen and give her a chance, It'll be fun."

Maddie smiled and looked at Jack. "You can be sensible every once and awhile."

* * *

**Well that's the end of part one hope yall liked it! Please tell me what you think cause I really wanna know! Also if you find anything odd about it tell me so I can fix it. I plan to release this relativly quickly cause it's technically already finish on my laptop.=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Conflicting Emotions

**Sorry it took me a couple of days to put this up, for some reason I couldn't access my account... I also couldn't review or fav for that matter for the last two days! Any way, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom already!**

**Ch. 2 Conflicting Emotions**

* * *

Jazz brushes Dani's hair as they sit talking in her room. "So a clone huh?" "Yeah but were not really the same person." "I think your more like Danny then you realize from how Danny explains it." "So you already knew about me?" Dani turns to Jazz. "Sort of…. Danny said Vlad had made a few clones once and that one helped him. He was a little vague on the details but from what I understood you and Danny really connected. Think about it. Vlad set you up on the worst path and you still ended up on the right one. You have a good nature just like him."

Dani starts to become embarrassed. "Danny's way better than me though, no matter what he still helps me." Jazz pats Dani on the head. "I bet if you were in that position you would too." Jazz starts to brush her hair again.

"Okay so let's talk girl talk hmm? First thing, your hair. It's way too soft to be like Danny's." Dani grabs a few strands. "Really?" "Yeah, have you seen his? It's pretty wiry kind of like Dad's. It's too bad you keep it in a ponytail all the time." "If I didn't it would just get in the way." "Keep that opinion for now, but soon your hair and cloths will matter to you." Dani blushes. "No way." Jazz laughs. "Just remember you maybe a clone of Danny, but unlike him you're a girl."

Dani pulls her hair back into the pony tail. "I didn't think you'd be like this…. I was expecting some one more…. I guess I just can't describe it. Even though I've never actually spoken to you, I feel as if I know you somehow." Jazz seemed confused. "Like nostalgia right?" "I guess.." Dani's expression became a little melancholy. "I felt that way about your parents too….. I felt like I knew them but didn't somehow."

Jazz began to scratch her head. "Maybe it's because you're his clone…. You might feel that way because of latent memories. You're very DNA could be remembering them. They've done studies where animals recognized their family without prior meeting. It was even proven that it wasn't based on sight or smell either." "Instinct?" "Yeah. If you're a clone of Danny, you could be instinctively recognizing us."

Dani started to become confused. "Don't over think it too much. I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but humans are animals too." Dani stretched a little. "I guess that sounds like a good reason to me."

Jazz puts down her brush. "Your situation right now maybe a little hectic but you should try to enjoy it. If you ever need someone to talk to, my ear is yours for the taking." Dani smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

* * *

"Jazz's reaction was far better than I thought it would be, though maybe it's the fact that I mentioned you earlier that softened the shock a bit." Danny sat down next to Dani who was laying on his bed.

"I guess, She' nothing like how I expected…. " Dani sat up.

"Well she has gotten a bit more sensible lately. Ever since she found out my secret she has been more understanding aside from butting in one too many times when I was fighting ghosts." Dani turned to Danny. "So what? Is she over protective or something?"

Danny scratched his head and his expression seemed embarrassed. "Well yes, sort of. She wanted to help though most of the time she got in the way."

"So she's a clutz?"

"Bingo, but she meant well I guess."

"She must take after your dad."

"Yeah…. The first time I took her on patrol with me she sucked me into the Fenton thermos three times."

"Yeah that totally sounds like your dad."

"Though he hasn't done that yet." They both laughed before hearing Maddie call out from down stairs. "Kids! Dinner's ready!" Danny got up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to Dani. "You coming?"

Dani hugged her knees. "You know it's okay to be nervous about it."

"It's just weird. I know this house but it still feels so unfamiliar. Your parents feel like total strangers that I've seen around town or something, and yet they're not." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "I never would have pegged you for shy."

Dani looked over to him. "It's not really that, its just…." Dani turned away. "What?" "I can… easily just talk to someone but living with them all of a sudden…. It's just so awkward."

Jazz comes bolting through the door all of a sudden. "What's taking you both so long?" She looks over to Dani. "Come on or it's going to get cold." She once again grabs Dani and pulls her out of the room disallowing her any resistance.

* * *

The table remained quiet for quite some time before Jack broke the silence. "So how was school today huh?..."

"Fine." Danny put little interest in his response.

"Well my day wasn't all that interesting either…"

The silence continued for a few more minutes when Jack broke it yet again. "Oh hey we're almost done with the newest in anti-ghost technology! I….. haven't given it a name yet but…"

Dani, having finished, got up from the table and left. "Uh, that's great dad…."

Danny tried to take attention from Dani leaving. Jack looked back to Danny. "It's better than great, If it works properly then it could cause the nullification any ghost within range!" Jack became engrossed in his explanation as Danny turned back towards the living room. Jazz also took notice and glanced toward Danny.

* * *

After finishing Dinner Danny went back upstairs to see Dani who was back in his room. "Their something more bugging you than awkward feelings isn't their?"

Dani sat on his bed hugging her knees. "I can't shake the feeling inside that something is wrong with me, I feel…..a heavy knot in my chest whenever I look at them." Danny sat beside her with a sympathetic smile.

"Well I can't say I fully understand but…. I used to feel uneasy about them and that is sort of how I felt. They would go on and on about how they wanted to tear Danny Phantom apart molecule by molecule, and I didn't know what to think if they ever found out."

"What did you do about it?"

"Well in my case once they found out I was him, they became much more sensitive about it. Though they would talk about destroying ghosts still, they never went into much detail. Before they knew I would always tell myself they would never turn me into an experiment or destroy me but I still got that feeling. After they found out however they completely clarified that for me. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders."

Danny pat Danielle on the head. "You just need to put yourself out there, or they'll never get to know you." Dani still looked a little depressed.

"I know you're still unsure about it, but you will probably be living here from now on. I think that's far better than the alternative that the GIW gave you." A knock was heard on Danny's door. "Danny?"

It was Jack. "Is Danielle in there with you?"

Danny looked at Dani and then back at the door. "Yeah."

He took a minute to respond. "Could I talk with her for a minute?"

Danny turned to Danielle. "Just give it a try." He got up and opened the door. "Sure Dad."

He turned back to dani who had not budged an inch. "Why don't you guys talk in here?"

Danny walked out and jack walked over to the bed. Danny quietly shut the door behind him and found Jazz standing in the hall. "What's up?" "I was just keeping close. I'm the one that told Dad to talk to her. She seems very reserved talking to either of them. She also seemed hesitant to talk to me and I think this is a good way to bridge the gap."

They both quietly sat in the hall waiting. Back in the room, Jack had pulled up a chair to talk with Dani. At first he remained silent trying to think of something to say. "I…. I don't want you to feel awkward living here with us. I know we don't really know each other but…. I want you to know you're welcome to stay."

A short silence fell. "Well… I just thought I would put it out there."

"Thank you."

Jack seemed surprised that she said anything. "Danny told me earlier that you always traveled and didn't really have a home so…. Uh…"

"I know… I appreciate that Mr. Fenton ….. And it's not like I don't like it here. I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

Jack smiled at her response. "Heh and if you do decide to live with us feel free to call Jack or even Dad if you want." Dani's response was suddenly cold as she turned away and tucked back into a ball.

"Hmm?" Jack's attempts to get her attention seemed futile. "Danielle?" Jack got no response and stood up. "Well if you have any questions feel free to ask…. I'll be down stairs." Jack turned and left the room.

He saw Danny and Jazz sitting by the door as he closed it. "Maybe I was to open…." He muttered and walked by them and down the stairs. "What was that?" Danny looked to his door. "That has to be it." "What?" Danny turned to his sister. "I can't tell you now…."

* * *

That night Danielle stayed in the guest room but though she slept on a nice soft bed her rest was far from peaceful. She tossed and turned to the nightmare playing in her head.

_"So I really was a mistake?!" Of couse fool! I wanted the perfect half-ghost son, not some defective botched clone. You are nothing more than a mistake as you say, and I plan to rid myself of that." _

_Vlad had her on a lab table bound by her arms and legs. "But you said you loved me…. That I was your precious daughter!" Danielle was almost crying. "So very naive and easy to fool.. I guess you are a little like Daniel but alas not enough for me to care." _

_Vlad cackled as he threw the switch to activate his machine. "Now I can finally melt you down for research!" Danielle could only struggled as the energy flowing through her gradually ripped at her very being. _

_She then notice a puddle forming around her and she began to scream. "Danny! Help!"_

The world around her seemed to melt away in a swirl of lights. "Dani! Dani!" She recognized it as Danny's voice and snapped awake. Danny had sat on the side of the bed as he woke her. "Calm down Dani." She noticed it was early morning. "A…. nightmare?" She looked around frantically. "It's fine, you're safe."

Dani realizing he was right calmed down a bit and leaned forward into Danny's arms. "I was so scared."

Danny pat her on the back. "What was it about?"

"Vlad had me again and was melting me down."

Danny squeezed her tight. "Well he's not here it was just a dream. You couldn't be in a safer place." Danny lifted Dani's head. "Is this the first one or…." Dani shook her head. " I have ones like that every so often but that was way too real for me."

Danny looked at the clock, it was 6:23. "You should sleep a little longer. I'm going to go back too." Dani sat back up and nodded. "Okay…." Danny got up and made his way to the door turning back in time to see Danielle lay back down.

As Danny walked out he saw Jazz had gotten up too. "She okay?" Danny closed the door. "Yeah she just had a nightmare, that's all." Danny walked past as she stood, every fiber of her wanting to ask again, why or what about.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I wrote this fic a few months ago and so I'm adding little additions as I post so please point out any inconsistencies if you'd like.**

**On another note, I'm currently writing another fic called Ice Trials, so stay tuned for that if you like my DP fanfics at all!=^-^=**

**As always review and tell me what you think.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Childhood Trauma

**Okay time for part three, ya'll ready? BTW I've been mauled by plot bunnies lately, getting idea after idea but I'll mention them after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ... Some things are less depressing, when left unsaid, but DP ain't mine.**

**Ch. 3 - Childhood Traumas**

* * *

For most of that day Dani clung to Danny, going where ever he went. She didn't speak more than a yes or no to anyone else. By dinner time Mrs. Fenton was completely frustrated. "What's wrong with her!"

She was sitting at a table in the lab next to jack who was still messing with his invention. "I'm not really sure what happened. She seemed to be responding well… Maybe I just came on too strong." Jack put down the machine and propped his head on his hand.

"I just have no idea what to do… I haven't gotten more than a yes from her all day. Every time I try to talk to her it's like she's somewhere else."

"Well I think Danny knows why, but he said he couldn't tell me." They both turn to see Jazz come down the stairs to the lab with a towel. She had just come out of the shower and was drying her hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday after Dad left Danny's room, Danny said he knew what was wrong but that he couldn't tell me at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Not sure but he seemed really serious about it."

"Maybe something you said made him remember something honey."

"Maybe…" They all heard steps coming down the stairs and turned to the staircase. "Danny?"

"Yeah." He walked into the lab.

"We need to talk to you."

Danny came over and took a seat. "I know. Danielle is in the shower so I figured this would be the best time to talk about it."

Jazz sat down next to him. "So you do know why she's acting like this?"

"Yeah." Danny leaned on the counter. "You remember how I told you she was created by Vlad right? Well she listened to him pretty obediently at first, but she began to have her doubt after I told her what he was like. All the other copies followed without question but her, she seemed to me right away that she had a will of her own. After she had me captured and Vlad brought me down to his lab I questioned him about it and he told me himself how much he hated all the other clones calling them mistakes including Danielle. She was spying and over heard him but of course he lied and said he wasn't talking about her."

Danny sighed. "It was extremely evident that he didn't care after she recaptured me and he tried to have her overshadow me. The last one to try that melted so she questioned him and he showed his true colors. Realizing it was all one big lie she quickly helped me escape and defeat Vlad."

"So that's why?"

"She trusted him and he simply used her and threw her away."

Maddie turned to Jack. "I guess she just doesn't trust us…"

"But…." Jack hung his head down.

"Vlad never really seemed like he'd make a great parent. Remember that time he tried to make us fight to the death?" Jazz looked back on it with a shudder.

"Yeah, he's always been crazy like that."

"He did what?!"

"Long story mom."

"Though that's only half the story, it even gets worse." They all looked at him confused.

"After that first incident she actually came back a second time. I mentioned before that she was unstable and it had only gotten worse since she left. She came back to ask me for help not knowing that Vlad had become the mayor. Vlad had noticed her arrival first and quickly set up plans to capture her by using Valerie. Valerie used her to find and capture me too but after fully explaining the situation I got her to cooperate with me. Unfortunately that was after she handed Danielle over to Vlad." He looked over and saw his parents were on the edge of their seat awaiting the end of the story.

"Vlad had already made plans to melt her down to study how she was able to stay solid for so much longer than the other clones. Me and Valerie busted in just as she was being melted down. I immediately went over to her to give her that stabilizing compound you showed me earlier because I noticed it seemed to make ghosts stronger instead of weaker like you planned. Although I was able to save her with that, I could only imagine how traumatizing the experience was. I can still remember how scared she looked and Vlad with that pompous grin as laughed while doing it." Danny put his hands over his face.

"That's just cruel." Jazz's expression was very solemn. "I knew he was a jerk but that's just plain evil."

"Vlad is evil… I think his powers did that though."

Jack looked disgusted. "He was my best friend…. How could I have been so stupid.."

"It's no wonder she feels like she can't stay anywhere. She's probably too afraid to get the same reaction as from Vlad." Jazz looked over to her mom who couldn't come up with anything to say. "Mom?"

She turned to Jazz. "Huh…. Oh I'm sorry Jazz I was just thinking how we could try to get her to trust us."

Jazz thought for a moment. "I think I have a plan."

"Hmm?"

"Me and Danny should go out tomorrow and leave Danielle here with you. She'll have to interact with someone and with me and Danny out of the way it'll have to be with one of you."

Danny rubbed his chin. "That might work. It's a little forceful but it might just give her the push she needs."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other. "I guess that might work, but won't that also drive her into a corner?"

"Well let's just make it till after lunch. Until then you should both try to be as open as possible but don't hover around her. She's got to want to come to you, with me and Danny gone she'll have to go to either of you."

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan."

* * *

Danny walked Dani back into the guest room. "Tomorrow I'm going out with Sam so just hang here. You can get to know my parents a little."

Dani froze. "But I…"

"It's fine, I won't be gone all day so it should be fine."

Dani still looked nervous as she laid down in the bed. "Alright."

Danny walked over to the door. "Goodnight." And he turned off the light and shut the door behind him. Dani quickly drifted off to a more restful sleep than the one she had the night before.

* * *

As Dani woke up she saw the clock read 8:45 and sat up. She walked over opening the door and going down the hall. As she walked she noticed how quiet it was. "Hello?" Then she remembered Danny said that he was going out.

She then walked over to Jazz's room to find it empty as well. She made way down to the kitchen just in time to see Maddie come up the stairs to make some breakfast. She quickly noticed Dani and motioned her to come over.

"Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" She seemed different from before. There was a hint of nervousness in her expression but, she was way more open. Dani simply nodded in response.

Maddie pointed her over to the table as she cooked. Dani sat down and she didn't have to wait long before Mrs. Fenton laid a stack of pancakes in front of her. She simply smiled as she took another plate down the stairs to the lab.

Once Dani had finished she got up from the table and crept over to the lab door. Just as she reached for the knob the door started to open and Jack came through.

He immediately noticed Dani standing at the door. "Hey, good morning!" She waved a little and looked over to the door. "Oh, you don't want to go down there, we're testing a new anti-ghost weapon. It's dangerous so just stay up here." He motioned for her to go into the living room. "It should be finished in a few hours so why don't you watch some TV or something?" After a pause Dani complied and made her way to the living room.

* * *

"Could they get any more ridiculous?" Sam crossed her arms in frustration as her and Danny made their way through the park. "You're telling me…. Though I have been a bit worried since she left that second time."

"Yeah, I wonder where she goes off to anyway."

Danny scratches his head. "I guess she probably goes anywhere she wants."

"This whole situation could have been resolved if Tucker wasn't out of town!"

"Well he is the Mayor…. So he's got Mayer-ish duties to perform. Besides he'll be back next week."

"Yeah but the timing is just weird." Sam crossed her arms with a suspicios look on her face and then turned to Danny. "Keep your eyes open."

"Don't worry I am."

"So how have your parents been taking it?"

"Well my Dad seemed pretty happy actually but Mom is a little frustrated about them just dumping her on us like that. Though I'm am kind of happy they chose that over the alternative of life in a containment cell."

"Your Dad's reaction sort of surprises me."

"Yeah, but he's been rather lax since he found out about my powers. Dani seems to be taking it harder than anyone."

Sam's expression seemed disappointed. "I guess adjusting to one spot would be hard on one who travels."

"It's more of an emotional scar since that time Vlad tried to destroy her. She just can't bring herself to trust many people, my parents included."

Sam grabbed Danny's hand. "I'm sure she can adjust when she realizes that your parents are nothing like Vlad. I pity anyone who'd call him Dad."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, he'd make a horrible dad."

Sam squeezes his hand and Danny turns to her. "I'm sure things will work themselves out in time, your parents do have their moments."

"Yeah." Danny starts to lean in and caresses Sam on the cheek. They both blush as the meet at a kiss but, before they finished Danny's ghost sense goes off. A chill runs down Sam's back as she pulls away. "What was that?"

"Sorry, that was my ghost sense."

"You feel that every time?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah but you get used to it after a while." Danny started looking around at the mostly empty park. They both suddenly heard screams coming from through the trees and then a young couple leaps out.

"Ghost!" They pass Danny and Sam followed by a familiar pursuer.

"Ha Ha! I am the box ghost and now your box's marvelous square-ness is mine!"

Danny's expression became irritated as he a ring of light enveloped him and he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Hey Box Ghost, can't you get a new hobby? This box stuff is getting old."

Danny floated up to block the Box Ghost's path. "Of course not, for I am THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny quickly blasted him with his ghost ray sending him flying into the bushes.

"Okay but I still want to wrap this up. I need to go check on Danielle." After a few rounds of playful fire by Danny the thermos made quick work of his capture. "What a way to end a date."

"Yeah but I can fix that." Sam pulls down Danny's face to hers and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah… that's definitely better." Danny blushes as he stows the thermos on his belt. "Alright let's get out of here." Danny picks Sam up in his arms and takes off.

* * *

**Yeah I put a little DXS fluff their at the end... though I'm horrible at fluff I hope it sounded nice... or read nice. Anyway thx for all who read this story and I'm sorry this one's kinda short but the good news is I'm posting another one either tomorrow or the day after so it's not too long to wait.=^-^=**

**BTW about the stories I was talking about, I am writing a Teen Titan's crossover and an DP AU based on a pick I drew awhile ago called Danny FarFrozen! Tell my if you want some descriptions. and as always, plz review and tell me what you think.=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 -Accidents Happen

**Okay I know this took a bit longer then I planned but at least I got around to doing it. My friend put the flashdrive I keep this story on into his Xbox360 and it reformatted the thing. 'Sob' So I'm sort of looking for the back up I usually keep. I only have the first part of this story on my computer so if worse comes to worse I'll have to type it up again. (God forbid) At that point I'll probably post it as a sequel or something.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer - I really hope that this is obvious but I don't own DP.=^-^=**

**Ch. 4 - Accidents Happen**

After dropping Sam off at her house he immediately flies back to his in order to send the Box Ghost back to the ghost zone. "I can only hope Dani's been doing better." He flies down and threw his ceiling until he finds himself in the living room where he notices Dani was watching TV.

"Hey!" Dani turned to find Danny floating in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh! You're back."

"Yeah, I had a little run with a ghost so I cut the date a little early to send him back to the ghost zone. I'll be right back." Danny then flew through the kitchen.

Dani turns back to the TV when a realization hits her. "Wait aren't they testing some dangerous weapon down their?!" She jumps up and quickly transforms taking off after Danny.

Down in the lab Maddie and Jack were fine tuning the range of their latest invention. They were both wearing their hoods with goggles and Maddie was holding some kind of energy measuring device. "Okay now at Five meters."

Jack adjusts the switch on the side panel. "Alright babe! Ready when you are!" The Small cylindrical device had a dish at the top the appeared to be glowing as it slowly charged up. As Maddie looked over the readings she noticed how erratically the energy was fluxing.

"Shut it down Jack there's something wrong." Before he had a chance, however the device began to spark and a low hissing could be heard. The device then began firing short random beams of energy. As Maddie made her way over to assist Jack she noticed Danny fly into the lab "Danny! Hurry and get out!"

Before he could blink one of the beam shot out at him and before he knew it he was on the floor and more than a little shook up from hitting his head on the counter as he fell. Only a few more seconds past before the device completely shorted and filled the room with smoke. "Danny!" Mrs. Fenton shouted as she made her way through the smoke. It didn't take her long to root him out in the smoke as she grabbed him in a hug. "Are you alright sweetie!?"

Danny was coughing a little as he responded. "Yeah, I'm fine but.."

He was cut off by Jack. "There we go!"

A low hum is heard as the smoke slowly thinned. Maddie continued to examine what she could see of Danny's body for injury. "Mom I'm fine but what hit me?" Danny felt something on one of his legs and was only able to make out what it was once more of the smoke was cleared. "Wait, Dani!?"

Maddie was soon able to make out her form as well and the scorch mark that was left on her side when the beam hit. Danny quickly picked her up and brought her over to a counter in a clearer part of the room. She was unconscious with no sign of stirring as he laid her down on the counter. "Danielle!"

His mother followed him over as well as Jack once all the vents were open. "What was she doing down here I told her we were doing a dangerous test." Danny rolled her over on her side to better view the scorch mark from the beam. It had completely burned through her jumpsuit where it hit. Maddie lightly touched the area around the burn and Dani flinched in response.

"What were you testing down here?"

"The same device I was talking about last night. It lets out a special energy wave that completely nullifies any ghost in the area."

"Unfortunately during the last test it began shorting out and we couldn't stop it before it overloaded."

Danny looked back down at Dani. "If you told her earlier she must've tried to stop me from coming down here." As Danny laid her back down again a white ring appeared around her and transformed her back to her human state. Danny suddenly became uneasy. "This might be worse than it looks."

Maddie brushed a hand over her forehead. "You're right she's burning up!" Then once again the white ring appeared but quickly faded without finishing the transformation. "That's defiantly not normal, right Danny?"

Danny's worry only seemed to increase. "I don't think I've ever done that before. At least while unconscious." Then the ring shows again and again it fails to transform her.

"Danny, we need to move her to the table to see if we can find out what happened to her." Danny hesitantly complied as he picked her up and moved her. Maddie quickly moved over to a panel on the wall where she activated the scanner. A small tube like object protruded from either side of the table and slowly moved down emitting a thin green light. Maddie sorted through the results that were displayed on the screen next to her.

"Well?"

"Hold on… I haven't found anything yet."

Jack and Danny both looked at each other. "I can't believe this happened… I'm so stupid. I should have knocked or something, instead of just flying down here without warning."

Jack put his arm on Danny's shoulder. "Well I'm equally guilty… I should have told you what we would be doing before you left this morning."

Danny looked back to Danielle with extreme worry and saw the white ring suddenly appear and dissipate again. "That's it!"

"Mom?!" She turned and pointed on the screen. "Right here. The ring is the problem. It activates and energy chain reaction but for some reason it isn't completing, their seems to be something missing from this section here." She enlarged the image of a particular section. "This portion here seems to regulate the ring and is damaged, probably from the energy emission she received from the prototype we were testing."

"Can you do anything about it?"

Jack rubbed his chin. "We could try to rebuild it…. But we'd need to know what it was supposed to look like from before. Trying to rebuild it without knowing could cause her whole molecular structure to fall apart."

Maddie continued to look over the data. "That's going to be very difficult, and like Jack said, it could have dangerous repercussions." Danny looked over to Danielle laying on the lab table. He placed his hands on the table next to Dani and began to rack his brain for ways to stop it.

Danny hadn't been thinking for long before a realization hit him. "Wait a minute…. She's a clone of me. Shouldn't her molecular structure be similar to mine?"

Maddie turned to him and remained silent a moment thinking it over. "You're right, especially since you use the same ectoplasmic energy to transform, they should be almost identical." Maddie began typing away at the interface. "Jack, move Danielle off the table. Danny I need you to change back and lay down on it." Jack did as told and Danny changed back and hoped on the table. With a nervous expression he began to lay down but stopped a moment.

He turned to Danielle and seeing her laying almost lifeless in Jack's arms wiped away his hesitation. "Alright Danny, don't move…." She remained silent a moment and the scanner prepared to make a pass. "Alright now you can begin transforming." Danny complied immediately and activated the morph ring which enveloped his body. The sensors made another pass as he transformed. "Don't get up just yet Danny." After a minute Maddie turned back around to face Danny. "Alright the scan is finished, you can get up now."

Danny rubbed his arms and chest a little. "That felt really weird."

"That's because the scan sends a small charge of energy through the subject. It makes the scan more detailed." Danny begins to get up off the table and Jack lays Danielle back down. "Danny…" He turns to his mom.

"What's up?"

She seemed nervous. "I was thinking about it when I did the scan and I believe a catalyst would greatly improve the effectiveness of any solution we make to repair the molecular damage."

Jack turned to Maddie. "Wouldn't the best kind require…. Oh…"

Danny looked over to his dad and then back at his mom. "Require what?"

Maddie put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "We would need a sample of your ectoplasm. Because it is already properly structured, it should serve to boost the effect of a solution. We would also use it for the base of the solution, making synthesizing it much faster than creating it from scratch." The uneasiness in Danny was obvious to both his parents as he stayed quiet a moment.

He turned to Danielle who was still unconscious, and then back to his mother. "I-If it'll help Danielle… Then fine." Jack went over to the other counter and rummaged around for a moment. Danny still feeling uneasy rubbed his arm and looked to the side. His father then brought over a vial and handed it to maddie. She inserted into what looked like a syringe with no needle but at closer inspection there were actually several small ones in a circular pattern at the base.

Danny looked at it nervously as his mother held his arm and gradually moved the syringe to his shoulder. She placed the base over the side of his shoulder and pressed the button on the side causing a small hiss sound as the vial filled up. Though the feeling was unexpected Danny only seemed to flinch a moment as his mother removed the syringe. Afterwards he rubbed his arm over the spot of the injection. His mother took out the vile filled with ectoplasm and handed it back to Jack who took it across the room. Danny hoped of the table and turned to Danielle who seemed to stir a little.

"Hmm?" He walked over to her to try and get her attention.

"W-where…."

"Danielle?"

Maddie walks over as well and checked her temperature again. "She seems to be getting warmer."

Dani's vision was blury, the most she could make out was the grey room she was in. "Where… am I?"

"You're down in the lab. Are you okay?" She turned her head and saw she was on an examination table which made her incredibly nervous. She started try and get up but Danny stopped her. "Wait!" His resistance seemed to make more on edge and started to flail a little causing Danny to hold her down with more force.

"Let… me .. go!" She grunted as she tried to get up with what little strength she had.

"Calm down Danielle! You're in no shape to get up."

She opened her eyes a little more and recognized Danny. "Danny?" Her voice was incredibly weakened.

"Yeah, just relax. Everything's fine."

She seemed to smile a little. "You're …..okay. That's goo…..d"

She seemed to pass out again after that. "Dani?!"

"Don't worry she's just sleeping again."

"Yeah, you should take her upstairs since the lab makes her uneasy. Well call ya down if anything comes up."

Danny looked over to his Dad. "I guess that would be better for her." He turned and picked her up and quickly took her up the stairs.

* * *

After a few hours Dani stirred again and Danny who was sitting on the bed next to her, noticed right away. "Dani? Feeling better?"

She simply grunted as she shook her head slowly. "Where…?"

"You're back in the guest room. Mom thought it would be better since you seemed so edgy when you were on the examination table." Dani tried the sit up put immediately felt the pain reverberating from her side.

"Ahh….!" She held her side tightly as she flopped back down.

"I warned you earlier not to sit up yet. Just relax, my parents are working on something that will make you better again, so until then just rest okay?" She slowly nodded as she closed her eyes again. Danny got up and went to the door, opening it to find his mom walking up to the room.

"Is it finished?"

"Not quite, but it shouldn't take too much longer. The solution itself is finished, but were creating more for a full dose." She glanced toward to guest room door. "She doing any better?"

Danny turned back to the door. "Yeah but she's still really weak."

Maddie made her way to the door. "I'm going to go take a look." She walks into the room and closes the door behind her. Another door is then heard opening.

"Hello?" Danny walked down the hall to the stairs. "Jazz?"

"Yeah, I left a little early because I was worried." Jazz walks to the foot of the stairs to see Danny's solemn expression. "What happened?"

* * *

**OK hope ya'll liked it and well... I really liked writing this part in particular cause it leads into some family fluff. You have some of that to look forward too so enjoy the wait. I took longer with this one cause I was trying to see if it could get more reviews so the next part I think I'll wait for 8 reviews, so four more people. I really just want to know what ya'll think of it cause, well, opinions give me motivation to continue. That and wouldn't ya'll just love to press that awesome little button on the bottom their? Come on You know you wanna!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Warm Sight

**Okay, I'm just a little disappointed in the fact that not a single person reviewed since the last chapter. As such I'm posting this as the last chapter and am not Going to add the new content I recently recovered. Do not fret however because this chapter does have a solid ending so it won't leave you hanging.=^-^=**

**I would like to express my greatest appreciation to the four who did review THANK YOU!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this?**

**Ch. 5 - A Warm Sight **

* * *

After a couple of hours Jack came strolling up the stairs Where Danny was waiting just outside the guest room. "Is it ready." "You betcha it is." He held up the syringe to show Danny and then made his way through the door where Maddie was sitting at the foot of the bed. She noticed Jack immediately and stood up.

"How's she doing?"

"There hasn't been much change for the last few hours aside from the lessoned appearance of the morph ring, but we should administer it as soon as possible."

Jack held out the syringe to Maddie who quickly took it and turned to Dani. "We could only be so lucky, I'm pretty sure she's still asleep." Maddie quickly pulled Dani's arm out from under the covers and pushed up the sleeve. Dani didn't seem to react so she went ahead and administered solution. It took less than a minute and Maddie was sure to put pressure over the site of the injection, though once she did Dani began to stir again.

She only opened her eyes a little but it was enough that she was able to make out that Mrs. Fenton was standing over her with a needle in one hand and her arm in another. Her mind could only wrap around the fear of turning into a lab experiment as she jerked her arm away and jumped up and back to the wall.

"What are you doing!?" She then felt the twinge of pain in her arm and immediately covered the spot with her hand. "What did you do to me?!"

"Calm down Danielle!" She looked around the room in panic and saw Mr. Fenton making his way over. She felt an overwhelming feeling of being trapped as she activated her transformation only to watch it fizzle out in front of her.

"Whats… going…on…" She then collapsed on the bed right in front of Maddie.

Jack quickly picked her up and tucked her back under the covers. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"I'm sure she just misunderstood."

Danny came running through the door. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry Danny, Danielle just woke up while I was giving her the injection and got scared. She's fast asleep now."

"She's probably still exhausted from earlier." Danny's nervousness seemed to fade and he calmed down. Maddie walked past him and through the door.

"Danny why don't you stay in here and watch her? I need to get dinner ready anyway." She left down the hall followed closely by Jack.

"Danny be sure to let us know if anything changes."

"Sure." He then continued down the hall.

* * *

It was quite some time before Danielle stirred again and as she cracked her eyes open she could barely make out a figure moving over her. "Finally awake are we?" She then felt a cool hand on her forehead.

"Hmm..?" She opened her eyes more and realized it was Mrs. Fenton holding her hand on her head.

"At least your temperature seems to have gone down but you should still stay in bed." She looked around a little to realize she was back in the guest room.

"When did I get back in here?"

Maddie seemed confused. "You were in here earlier when you woke up remember?" Dani thought for a moment and began to remember that scene were Mrs. Fenton had injected her with something. She started to scramble to her feet but Mrs. Fenton held her down. "Just calm down Danielle, it's alright, but you still have to rest." For some reason, even though she was scared, when she looked at Mrs. Fenton she seemed to calm down. "Good, now you just stay put."

Mrs. Fenton sat down the bed and held Danis' hand. "I really have to thank you for earlier. You knew it was dangerous downstairs and still you wanted to keep Danny from getting hurt."

Danny came walking in to the room. "How is she?"

"Come look for yourself." Maddie got up off the bed and Danny noticed the Danielle had woken up.

"Oh! You're awake." He walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling? Any better?" Dani slowly nodded.

"Alright Danny I'm going down to help your father clean up."

"Alright." She then quickly left shutting the door behind her. Danny then turned back to Dani to see a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Dani looked at her hand and then over to Danny. "I don't know…. She just thanked me."

"Well of course. You saved me from being hit by that energy beam without any regard for your own life. It's only natural to be thankful."

Dani sat up a little. "It's not just that it…"

"What?"

"When I woke up and saw her at first I was scared but for some reason when she looked at me I felt relaxed….. safe….. I don't think I've ever felt that way before."

Danny sat down on the bed. "You probably felt how much she cared when she looked at you. Mom's tend to give off the feeling of safety."

"But she's not my mom…"

Danny put her hand on her shoulder. "If you want to be technical then she is, seeing how she's my mom and you're a clone of me, but just because she's not doesn't mean she can't care."

"But she just met me, why-"

Danny cut her off. "Feelings and bonds like that can't be rationalized with logic like time. The only thing you need to understand is that my parents care about you whether you want them to or not." Danny smiled as he pat her on the head.

"I guess I'll have to live with it." Dani responded with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Dani woke up late and headed down stairs. She was just about to turn and enter the kitchen when she heard her name come up in conversation. "Though we are pleased at your enthusiasm in taking her off our hands it seems as though circumstances have changed. Apparently due to her specific origins she is not covered under the half-ghost protection act like we originally though since she isn't given the same rights as a normal human."

"But she is human!" She instantly recognized it as Danny's voice. "You're not even trying to understand that!"

"Danny calm down a minute. You both already put her in our custody, you can't just come and take her back."

"Yes we can, our authority supersedes any guardianship rights you have in this situation."

"So that's it? You're just going to take her and go? Well you better be ready for a fight!" Danielle peeked around the corner to see Danny stand up.

"What do you want!? I know you would have just left with her right away if that's all it was about."

Agent K smirked. "Catch on quick don't you? You're right we did plan to trade her for something."

"Namely you."

"What?!" Jack and Maddie responded in unison.

"I figured as much."

"Yes, of course the anti-ecto amendment still stands, given certain permission from the half-ghost in question, we are allowed some variations of experimentation."

"We'll be more than happy to place her permanently in your custody if you come with us for the next week. Don't worry, you'll still be in one piece by the end of it we promise." They both looked at him with sinister smiles.

"There's no way we'd allow that!"

Agent O pointed to Danny. "Unfortunately that's his decision to make." Danny wore a frustrated expression as he clenched his fists and then looked to his parents.

"Danny….?"

He turned back to the two agents. "Then she's completely free right?"

"Within the terms of the previous agreement of course."

Danny glared at them. "Fine, you've got a deal."

Before agents K and O could react, Dani busted into the kitchen. "No Danny! You can't!"

They all turned to her. "Dani!?"

"I can't let you do this for me!"

"Don't worry about me.."

"But I am! Besides, do you even think they'll keep their word?!"

Danny looked over at them and then back to Dani. "I really don't have much of a choice."

"No! I won't let you!" She ran over and got between him and The Guys in White.

"Dani!"

"Neither of you is going!" Maddie pulled both Danny and Danielle behind her. "You're going to have to get through us first!"

"I doubt you need to worry about that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." They all turn to see a Large mustachioed man in a white suit in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

Both agents K and O became nervous. "Please excuse me but I am their commanding officer. Due to certain circumstances I assigned them to watch her, imagine my surprise when I heard they'd dumped her onto someone else." He gave them an angry glare.

"Who told you?!" Tucker walk out from behind him dressed professionally. "Sorry, but a good friend of mine was worried you two were trying to take advantage of the situation." Tucker's sarcastic quip was followed by the obvious smirk that spread across his face.

"I should have known you were trying to pull something." Danny turned to Tuck. "You're back early."

"Sam filled me in, I've got this situation handled."

"It's about time we wrapped this up." He looked over to K and O. "Disciplinary measures will be taken immediately upon our return to HQ." He then walked over and grabbed Dani's arm.

"Hey!"

"Wait, let her go!"

"Sorry Fenton but she is still in our custody but relax, she's still protected under the amendment of the Anti-ecto code."

"There's no way I'm letting you take her back to sit in a cell for the rest of her life!"

The commander looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? We only contain her powers, that doesn't involve sticking her in a cell."

"But they said…."

He looked at them and then back at Danny. "Whatever they told you, as far as I know she hasn't done anything that merits being incarcerated for. She will simply be kept under observation in one of our facilities but still kept in a completely humane setting."

"If you're only supposed to keep her observation because of her powers, why not just leave her here?" He turned to Mr. Fenton.

"I cannot ask a civilian.."

"You're not asking us, we're asking you," Mrs. Fenton chimed in. Dani turned to look at both Jack and Maddie.

The commander hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to respond. "I… uh.."

He turned to Tucker. "I don't see any problems with that, after all, the Fenton's are ghost experts."

He turned back to Maddie and Jack. "Are you sure you'd be willing to take responsibility for anything that may result from this?"

"Definitely!"

Danny looked down to Danielle. "So Danielle… What do you say to that?"

She looked back over to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton who beamed warm smiles at her. "I think… I want to stay.." She walked over to Maddie and Jack. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." Maddie kneeled down to hug her.

Danny turned to the commander who was already forcing K and O out of the house. "Well I guess they ended up getting rid of her after all, but it's better this way, wouldn't you say."

"You've done more in the short time you've been here than our entire organization, so if you think you can take responsibility, far be it for me to stop you. I'm going to give you a warning though, if she does anything to get our attention in a negative way I'll be back, and I won't be as lenient." With that he pulled out a small remote and pointed it at Danielle. After a few seconds a small click is heard as the tracking band fell onto the floor. Danielle rubbed her wrist while still in Maddie's embrace.

Once the agents left Tuck started to leave too. "By the way Danny. Sam told me to tell you that you owe her big time and she expects you to pay up big time tomorrow at 7 p.m."

"That's a price I'm more than happy to pay!" With that Tucker left and Danny noticed Jazz just outside the kitchen.

"Well it's just like you said, it worked itself out in the end."

"Yeah… I was starting to think for a minute it was taking a turn for the worse."

"Well, all in all it seems we were able to make it happen."

"What happen?" Jazz pointed behind him and he turned to follow. Their Danielle was being hugged by Jack and Maddie and hugging them in return.

"Yeah, you're right, perhaps all of that needed to happen before this could."

"And you know what? Danielle seems to the happiest I've seen her so far." They both looked onto the warm sight with broad smiles.

* * *

**Okay now it's time to say awwwww! Anyway, I might post the other half of the story later as a sequel, haven't really decided yet. And I'm next going to start a crossover story with Kim Possible! If you like that show and this one, look forward to it! And as always Review!=^-^=**


End file.
